Change of Plans
by doombunny13
Summary: Episode 4: Phantoms. When Brainiac Five's transforming attempt fails unlike the original show and is left with an insane Drax, what does that lead to? WARNING: RAPE, SLASH, and UNHAPPINESS. Don't like, don't read. The idea bugged me forever, so ta-da.


**Sweet goodness, I think I've been dead for a long time. Either that or I've been going to school. Whatever the case, I'm here for the break, so I'll be updating some SUPER AWAITED chapters or something to make up for it. Gawd I hope I don't get killed in my sleep for procrastinating.**

**Anywho, don't read this if you don't like RAPE, SLASH (boy-boy love dearies), and UNHAPPINESS. That is what this fic is built on. Don't know what the hell brought this idea on (maybe it was rewatching the ep4 of LOSH for the bizzilionth time and finding that there was lots of gay-ness in general) but I did bring it into the world via my computer and sick mind. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I will stick Spock on any of you flamers. I. Will.**

**This has been sitting in my harddrive forever, so I thought...... _what the hell, I already creep in a multitude of ways, why not?_ I do not really approve of the whole one-sided pairing, but you gotta admit, there was soooomething going on in that episode. Enjoy~**

It was a cloudless day. The sun was bright and shinning overhead, the sky was a vibrant shade of blue, the birds were chirping, and it was an overall beautiful day.

Drax _hated _beautiful days.

He thought the outside world should be an expression of his mood; an extension of his inner turmoil. But here he was, stalking down the hallways of the Legion's headquarters, with a happy droid floating next to him informing him of the lovely weather conditions. He smashed it, but he still felt annoyed as hell.

He had successfully distracted the fools with his pets so he could infiltrate their headquarters and steal the projector. Once he had his hands on it, he would send that Superman to the hell he was raised in. Then maybe the so-called _'Man of Steel'_ would understand.

Sighing in boredom, he paced father down the hall. Of course, he didn't know where the projector was, perhaps it would have been better to make sure someone was left behind to tell him where it was. That way, he would not have to waste his precious time searching the damn building.

With that thought he entered another wider room and felt something grab him arms. He looked down and saw ten long green tendrils gripping them tightly.

"What is th-"

He was cut off as an aggravated yell replaced his words when electricity shot through him, the coursing power burning his skin and stinging his insides. A normal person would be dead, and perhaps a strong alien would be rendered motionless, but Drax was no ordinary alien. Far from it.

Therefore, he promptly took his skinny fingers, grasped five of the green things with each hand, and swiftly yanked whatever was on the other end, throwing it ruthlessly into the wall. A pained gasp followed it and he realized that the thing on the end was a person. Walking over to the ruble Drax gazed down at the scrambling figure. It was only once the blonde head popped up that the realization dawned on him.

It was the little green boy, one of Superman's friends. A Brainiac, if he recalled correctly. As the boy rose, he could see his detached expression reflected in his calm demeanor; the Brainiac was an intelligent one, and that one factor seemed to compensate for all he lacked in size. The green boy was almost to his feet when Drax grabbed the fabric of his shirt and flung him to the ground, producing a sharp yell from the kid.

Oh, this one was going to be _fun_.

"Where's the projector?"

At the sound of his voice the blonde head shifted and the petite features formed a scowl.

"I. Don't. Have. It."

So he was going to play it the hard way. The boy obviously knew where it was, but was refusing to tell him on some account of misplaced heroism. He felt a crooked grin grow on his face.

"I could take you apart piece by piece…" he drawled. "Try again." He saw the boy hesitate, a look of thought added to the scowl. It was soon replaced with an appearance of defeat.

"…Very well."

The Brainiac crawled over to a steel cabinet and placed a slender green hand on the scanner, which clicked from red to green after a rapid scan. Drax walked over as the boy leaned over to grab something in the safe. He was about to lean over himself to get it when the hands retreated and flashed a green glow next to his face.

It looked like that stuff… oh, what was it? Kryptonite wasn't it? The Brainiac was still frowning but he could see the smug look fade as nothing happened. How naive.

"Haaahahahaha! Nice try, but my parents made sure those little green rocks wouldn't work on me." An impious thought entered his mind. "But your _Superman_…"

The boy's expression changed from dismay and then to complete defense, shutting the lead encasement around the kryptonite and holding it close.

"I won't let you hurt him."

Oh, this was going to be _extremely_ fun. The small powerless boy was going to protect Superman from the likes of him, Drax, the evil twisted version of his friend? This colleague was obviously close to his enemy, even close enough to waste his life protecting him. That made Drax smirk and he quickly snatched the sphere away from him in the blink of an eye.

"Does he know you have this?" He grabbed the surprised boy off the ground and held him in the air with one hand. His voice softened. "What other secrets are you hiding…?"

When the Brainiac looked as if he was going to do something, he hit the back of his neck with his hand and heard a small crack. The green boy gasped and whatever he was trying to do previously was unable to be done. As his piercing glare stared at the small green boy with his soft blonde hair and the minute frail looking body, an idea formed in his mind.

Oh no, it wasn't a nice idea at all. But if no one was going to help him find the projector, then he was going to have to do something else to give that Superman shit a piece of his hell. And the substitute was right in front of him, an arm's length away.

Drax was Superman's worst nightmare, and as such, he had to do _something_ that would haunt his rival, something that was irreversible and would actually _hurt_ the Invincible Man. The delicate body he was holding was already blatantly teasing him. He wondered what his enemy would do if something horrible happened to his friend, especially one who looked completely devoted to him. The idea condensed and the wicked scheme brought a smirk to his face.

Oh, this was going to be absolutely utterly deliciously _fun_.

* * *

Brainy yelped out involuntarily, once again, when he was thrown to the floor; Drax landing on top of him. Dazed from the impact, it took a minute for Brainy to realize that the weight on top of him had not relented, but rather the man had straddled his hips, pinning his legs to the ground. When he tried and failed to move from under him, he sighed in aggravation.

"Excuse me, but may I inquire what you are doing?" he asked flatly to his offender.

"Hmmm you'll find out soon enough."

Further agitated, Brainy asked, "What do you mean?"

The man just grinned and suddenly licked one of the black stripes on his neck playfully which sent an unexpected shiver down Brainy's spine. Then Drax sucked on the delicate line and Brainy gasped for air. He was so sensitive there, the slightest touch would white all the thoughts from his mind and the intense pressure on it now left him in a blank daze. He couldn't think. It was too hard to concentrate on anything. Despite it all, he kept wiggling and tried feebly to get out of the larger man's grasp.

"St-stop that."

"Hmmmm why?" Drax moved his tongue up until he crashed violently against the smaller boy's lips. Soon the Coluan's meager defense, partially weak from pure shock, was broken and the man's tongue forced its entrance, sweeping it around his mouth; feeling, probing, touching, and tasting every crevice and corner.

He struggled against him, shaking from the turn of events. He was being kissed against his will. _Kissed_. And not only was a foreign tongue in his mouth, but it belonged to a deranged, evil, super-villain _male_.

No way in hell was he going to allow the disgusting thing to go any further. Brainy bit down as hard as he could on the villain's tongue.

Drax let lose a string of curses and retreated as he wiped some blood from his mouth with his unoccupied hand. He turned an amused but challenging glare to the small boy.

"You'll pay for that."

Brainy glared back, panting from the lack of air he had experienced moments before. Unfortunately his glare only made Drax grin. He reached out a pale hand and ran his fingers through the locks of the younger boy, who would have flinched away if not for the other hand pressing on his neck.

"Ohhhhhh you'll _pay_," he practically purred with his fingers still entangled in the blonde's hair. Suddenly he grasped the blonde's forehead by the roots of his hair and, with a swift motion, he slammed Brainy's head into the floor. Brainy felt the dull ache from the last impact return with triple force; his head swarmed with stars as pain bloomed in his skull.

Harsh laughing filled his ears, eochoing around in his spinning head. He attempted to lift his throbbing head off the ground but it was immediately slammed back. His head was then jerked back up and slammed back down.

Again. Again. Again.

Usually, Brainiac Five would have been able to take it. He was thrown into walls, smashed into buildings, downloaded into strange computers, and occasionally blown up, on a daily basis. He had a body built to last, and personally, he had developed a tolerance to pain even before he joined the Legion.

This was too much. Not only was his sensitive skull being pounded into the hard floor _repeatedly_, but the man doing it was basically a clone of Superman. Strength beyond the most advanced human body-builders was condemning him to the most intense barrage of headaches he could ever experience, and he could not do anything to end it.

And then it stopped. When all he saw was black, Brainy realized he had shut his eyes. He opened them slowly, wincing as the light caused his head to hurt even more, and was greeted by the loathful sight of one happy smirking Drax.

"Feeling more cooperative now, are we?"

Brainy opened his mouth to fire a retort but held back when he felt bile begin to build in his throat, feeling something warm and wet trickle down his hairline and onto his face.

"Mmmmm bleeding already," Drax chuckled and touched the Coluan's forehead, bringing back a deathly-pale finger tipped with bright green.

"Simply fascinating! Green blood," he speculated as he brought his finger to his eye level, "…though I suppose it's to be expected from a green-skinned child… but still, it's a rather lovely shade of green, much different then the rest of you." Another grin grew on his face and he licked the blood off his finger. "Are all of your insides green too?"

Brainy sensed something akin to fear crawl up his spine. He had thought the man crazy, but had startlingly underestimated the sick mind of the creep. His friends might be off fighting Drax's pets, but it wouldn't be long before they came back. What did Drax believe he could do before they returned?

His thoughts were ripped from him the same way his shirt was as Drax dragged his straggly fingernails through them; the raking tearing not only clothing but some of the skin underneath it as well. He hissed in pain as the nails cut into his skin, trying to raise his arms to protect himself but they were swiftly grabbed by the older male.

Drax laughed again and stretched the boy's green arms over his head with one hand and the other cleaved some of the metal from the floor and bent it tightly over them, melding the metal with his heat-vision. It only took a few yanks for Brainy to realize that his hands were not going anywhere, and neither was he.

It was also brought to his attention that his shirt was indeed gone. The air stung his wounds and the cold made him more uncomfortable, as if that was possible. The villain had his undivided attention though when Brainy felt cold fingers spread out on his exposed chest.

"Wh-what are you _doing_?"

"Really," Drax mused, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to have a little _fun_ with Superman's toy." The way he said 'fun' didn't sound fun at all, and it made his jaw clench. Superman's _toy_? What the hell did that mean? He tried wiggling again.

"Get. Off. Of. Me," he demanded after each squirm. Drax's smirk faded into a fake imitation of sadness.

"Why? Don't you want to have fun too?"

"No."

"Ahh," Drax drawled, trailing a pale finger down the smaller boy's chest, "I'm sure I could… make it worth your while."

Shivers followed the cold finger and it took everything in Brainiac Five to resist the urge to shut down. What was going on? Yes, Drax was hinting at something, but exactly what escaped him. After seeing the Coluan's reaction, Drax tilted his head.

"Don't tell me you've never been fucked."

Brainy felt his stomach clench and his blood drained from his face. He couldn't be serious. No way. Was Drax really _that_ deranged?

He could be. Probably.

He attempted to swallow but found his throat dry. Once the short thought process had taken place, Drax came to his own conclusion; one that made his grin widen.

"You _haven't_, have you? Well now…" He took his hands off for a moment and made a big show of removing his own shirt. Brainy took the moment to tug at his arms harder. There had to be a way, there always was a way, a way out. But those searching hands made it so god-awfully hard to concentrate.

All of a sudden those lips crashed back down again, but this time he was ready. He kept his mouth clamped shut, flinching at the force attacking his lips, but not relenting. The smaller boy felt the fingers moving across his soft un-touched chest and tracing light circles around his nipples. He tensed up, all of his nerves stood on end. When the fingers squeezed the pale nipples he let out a gasp that granted entrance to the waiting tongue.

Then it all went to hell. He could feel the tongue delving into his mouth, pushing deeper into it and taking over. All of his senses were screaming and his breath was becoming shorter and shorter. Whenever he tried to shout something it only became muffled.

"Mhhffmnf…."

This was bad.

'Bad' did not even reach the level of how appalling this was. Brainiac Five doubted he had ever been on the _holy-shit-there's- a-horny-evil-superman-freak-on-me-and-I-can't-move_ level before. Anything he did to react always made the sick bastard chuckle; an action that sent tingling vibrations over his skin.

He cringed at the rough advances and the cold hands exploring his body. Brainiac Five hated touch. He avoided any physical contact with people as often as he could, even with his own friends. Trying to deal with the undesired contact at the moment was a simple form of torture.

On the other hand, Drax seemed to be enjoying himself. The quiet laughter and crooked smile stated the obvious; that he was taking pleasure from all of the smaller boy's reactions. Brainiac Five stopped trying to shout and settled with attempting to glare holes through Drax's head while struggling to get his tongue out of his mouth. As horrible the situation was, he still had his wits, and whatever Drax wanted he would never give him.

Drax appeared to notice the change in strategy and in turn deemed it time to change his own tactics. Brainiac Five felt the hands trail slowly lower and lower until he could feel the skinny digits on his lower abdomen.

A small amount of disheartening realization of Drax's goals was sinking in at that point, when suddenly Drax pulled back a hand to promptly smash a super-powered fist into his belt, shattering some of the mechanisms that let the belt unclasp.

It was then, when Drax had his hand on the hem of the smaller male's pants, that Brainiac Five discovered a whole new personal meaning to "screwed".

* * *

Drax never really had a lot of goals or dreams in his life. His purpose gave him little room to do so. His job was to come to this realm, control the universe, and hurt Superman as much as possible in the process. Pretty tall order.

What he hadn't expected was for it to be fun. The boy was practically squirming underneath him with every motion and the struggling added to his strong hunger to hurt. No one told him that crushing Superman would be _this_ fun.

Okay, maybe some people could argue he was having _too_ much fun with this, but then again, you could never have too much fun…

It hadn't been hard to notice the boy's slipping composure. Everything Drax did only seemed to unsettle the Brainiac more… whatever relationship Superman had with him hadn't progressed very far. When he had lowered his hands to the green boy's lower abdomen and efficiently smashed him belt, his intensions finally appeared to click into the kid's head. The expression on his face was so priceless, Drax decided he was going to go all the way with this one; it was too tempting to pass up.

"You seem nervous," he said with a velvet voice near the other's ear, giving them both a moment of air before he delved back into the younger boy's mouth. Drax let a smug smile grow on his face after he felt the android's breath hitch in his throat when Drax placed one of his pale hands on the hem of the boy's pants. The Brainiac seemed to struggle to pull a sterner and less panicked expression on his face; a struggle he had to abandon when Drax slipped his cold hand into his underwear.

_)Er...... ~epicnoosebleed~ I'd rather not get sued for hurting your heads any worse. Soooo use your imagination. I cut it out, but maybe I'll stick it back in later. Maybe.(_

_)(_

_)NEXT DAY:(_

Brainiac Five stood silently in his lab with a high-powered electronic drill on one hand in a clipboard in the other. Looking briefly at the notes on his clipboard before correcting some screw measurements, his mind wandered back, as it had been frequently…

He was adjusting back to normal. Anyone would probably see him and grasp that he looked fine, but he wasn't. At least, he didn't feel fine, not that anyone would ever be able to notice. No one ever did.

After all the horrible ordeal, he woke up hurting and clothed, in the arms of his friend. Superman. He had spazzed out, something he thought he would never, ever, do. The last place, the last person, he ever wanted to face, was smiling in relief that the android was okay. And that hurt.

Apparently after that they had defeated him and sent him back into the Phantom World. Everyone had been confused, saying they found him perfectly in one piece in the damaged room with Drax leaving. There was no mentioning of lacking clothes, because somehow he was fully dressed when the others found him. Unharmed. The thought made him want to laugh.

He still remembered of course. Of all the things he hated, was the memory that haunted him, driving him slowly insane. Because it was the only proof that it had taken place. Without the memory, Brainiac Five knew he pretend it never happened. But the fact was, it did.

"Sorry about your lab."

He turned around slightly, holding back the flinch that threatened to give himself away. He could see Clark out of the corner of his eye, looking around at the droids fixing the room.

"It's fine," Brainy said emptily, stopping his work to stand up. "I made a few upgrades." It wasn't a lie. He had spent almost all of his time focusing on upgrading his lab so he wouldn't have to think about "other" things.

Superman looked guiltier. "Drax took something-"

What? Did Clark know what happened? Did Drax tell them? He did, but then, maybe Brainiac Five could open up to someone….

"-from your safe. A black sphere? I-I hope it wasn't important…" Superman looked at him with apologetic eyes.

Everything came crashing down. He meant the kryptonite. Of course that was what he meant. It had nothing to do with that…. Superman was still utterly clueless like the rest of them, and deep down, Brainy wondered if that was truly a good thing. None the less, he blinked, drawing all his numbness forward again to slip out a steady lie.

"It was nothing." He lowered his eyes so Clark couldn't see them. "Actually, I'm glad to be rid of it." If only it was just that. Nothing.

"You know, I wanted Drax to give me answers, but I'm glad he didn't." Superman smiled. "I'm done with the museum too. I still have a lot of questions, but for now, I think there's more I need to learn on my own."

"Of course," Brainy replied blankly, not really listening to the other teen. The words simply washed over him, they weren't important. Clark grinned wider, thanking the green android again before flying out of the room to go talk to Phantom Girl. Brainiac Five watched warily, starting back up on his project once the other superhero was gone.

He had more questions now that he couldn't answer, and it scared him. He didn't want to learn them on his own. But that was how he always did things;

On his own.


End file.
